Memories Lost and Gained
by purplepam
Summary: Summary: Ichigo was visiting Soul Society when Byakuya was found unconscious. When he wakes up, he has lost all his memories and is not acting like Byakuya at all! Will Ichigo help Rukia to bring Byakuya's memories back or will he see this as an opportunity to take things further between him and Rukia?
1. Memories Lost

**Memories Lost and Gained**

**Summary: Ichigo was visiting Soul Society when Byakuya was found unconscious. When he wakes up, he has lost all his memories and is not acting like Byakuya at all! Will Ichigo help Rukia to bring Byakuya's memories back or will he see this as an opportunity to take things further between him and Rukia?**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so please don't be harsh. But constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC Byakuya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, except for my Bleach Volume 1! Oh Yeah!**

Chapter 1

Memories Lost

'Ow!'

A single scream shattered Rukongai's peaceful atmosphere.

'What the hell, Rukia?'

A furious orange-head screamed at his raven-haired companion , while nursing his hurt toe.

'That's what you get for insulting Chappy!'

Suddenly the pair became aware of a girl running towards them. It was Rukia's personal maid.

'Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama!'

Rukia reverted to her cold, emotionless face and calmly said, 'Calm down and tell me what's wrong.'

'It's Kuchiki-sama!'

'What about him?'Rukia's eyes widened.

'There was an intruder at the mansion and Kuchiki-sama decided to confront the intruder. We found him unconscious and carried him to his room. He hasn't woken up yet.'

'Have you informed Unohana-Taicho?'

'Yes, we have but we thought to wait till you reached home.'

'You did well; Ichigo and I will be on our way immediately.'

'Yes, Rukia-sama!'

Ichigo and Rukia flash-stepped to the expansive Kuchiki mansion. Once in Byakuya's room, Ichigo could see how worried Rukia really was. She was pacing around the room.

'Hey', Ichigo said, placing a hand on her shoulders, 'it'll be alright.'

'Thanks Ichigo', she said with a small smile. Then suddenly smirking, she kicked his groin. 'That's for being such a sap.'

'Damn it, Rukia! Can't I be nice to you once in a while?'

'That's not how you act, Ichigo', she said still smirking.

Ichigo tried to retort with a wise comment but was interrupted by Unohana's arrival. After doing some kind of check-up and stabbing Byakuya in the arm with something, she turned to Rukia.

'His condition is very odd. I have not been able to understand what his ailment is. I have given him a medicine to help regain his consciousness, but I do not know what the side effects will be.'

After telling Rukia to call her immediately if Byakuya started showing some strange symptoms, she left.

Right after she left, Byakuya started stirring.

With a soft 'Nii-sama', Rukia rushed to his bedside.

He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Rukia's concerned eyes and Ichigo's smug eyes.

What he did next surprised Rukia and Ichigo.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

**Reviews are for the writer's soul as food is to the body! You like? I made it up myself! So Review!**

**Next Chapter: Remedies, please?**


	2. Remedies, Please?

Second Chapter, my peeps! Peace! Sorry, this and the next chapters are short!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, except for my Bleach Volume 1! Oh Yeah!

Chapter 2

Remedies, Please?

_Last Chapter: With a soft 'Nii-sama', Rukia rushed to his bedside._

_He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Rukia's concerned eyes and Ichigo's smug eyes. _

_What he did next surprised Rukia and Ichigo._

_He opened his mouth and screamed._

* * *

'Please hurry, I've never seen Nii-sama like this, not even when the Women's Shinigami Association decided to use the Kuchiki mansion for their headquarters or when Kusajishi Fukutaicho started stalking him, not-'

'Calm down, Kuchiki-san and tell me what happened, slowly.'

_An Hour ago_

_He opened his mouth and screamed._

_'WHAT THE FUCK, BYAKUYA? WHAT'S THE FUCKING MATTER WITH YOU? DI-DID YOU JU-JUST FUCKING SCREAM?' Ichigo screamed with a disbelieving look._

_'ICHIGO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! ATLEAST AROUND MY BROTHER!' Rukia screamed back at him._

_'Why are you screaming? Who are you? Where am I? Who…..am I?' Byakuya said with an expression never before seen on his face. _

_It was…. fear! Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the Gotei 13 was scared!_

_'What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?' He continued. 'Why am I in a strange place? Have I been raped?'Byakuya rambled on._

_Rukia was now looking very scared and she started shaking._

_'Hey kid, are you okay? You're shaking!'Byakuya asked with concern._

_Ichigo and Rukia just looked at him with their mouths open. _

_After some time, when Ichigo regained his ability to speak, he told Rukia to call Unohana. Rukia opened her mouth and then nodded, apparently unable to speak yet._

_And so….._

'Well, this condition looks like it's worse than I thought. It seems like he has lost his memories.' Unohana continued.

'WE CAN FUCKING SEE THAT!' Ichigo screamed from behind Rukia where he was eavesdropping.

'LANGUAGE, FOOL!'Rukia screamed back at him stomping on his toe. 'YOU'RE TALKING TO A CAPTAIN!'

'OW!' He screamed and nursed his hurt toe for the second time, courtesy of his companion, while cursing her in his mind.

'Please hurry, Unohana Taicho! We don't know what to do.' Rukia pleaded.

'I'm on my way.' Unohana said and hung up.

Rukia walked to Ichigo, who was sulking in a corner.

'I'm sorry, it's just that with Nii-sama like this-'

'Whoa! 'Ichigo cut her off and asked, smirking 'What was that? An apology? From the great Rukia Kuchiki?'

She glared at him. He cowered in the corner.

Fortunately for him, Ichigo was saved by Unohana's arrival.

'Kuchiki Taicho? Do you know who I am?'She asked.

'Yeah, right!' Ichigo scoffed. 'He doesn't even remember his sister. Wait a minute, I hope you guys aren't-'

'FOOL! STOP ASSUMING STUFF!' Rukia said hitting his head. 'And Nii-sama wouldn't do a thing which could sully the Kuchiki name! No offense, Taicho! '

'None taken, Kuchiki-san!'Unohana said brightly.

'Well, I have no remedy to make all his memories come back, which means...'

'Which means?'Ichigo asked curiously. Both women glared at him.

'You either have to make him remember his old memories or make new ones.'

* * *

**Reviews are for the writer's soul as food is to the body! So Review! **

**Next Chapter: Nuisances! (Renji and Yachiru arrive!)**


	3. Nuisances!

**Third Chapter, y'all! Enjoy! Rejoice! Next chapter will loong!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, except for my Bleach Volume 1! Oh Yeah!**

Chapter 3

Nuisances!

_Last Chapter:_ '_Well, I have no remedy to make all his memories come back, which means...'_

_'Which means?'Ichigo asked curiously. Both women glared at him._

_'You either have to make him remember his old memories or make new ones.'_

* * *

'Rukia! I heard you came back!' a big booming voice could be heard.

'Who or what is that?' Byakuya asked shivering.

A huge red- head entered the room. Rukia hit him on the head.

'Are you or are you not the Fukutaicho of the 6th division? 'Rukia asked in an icy voice.

Renji looked pleadingly at Ichigo. Ichigo however determinedly looked at the wall.

'Is it or is it not your responsibility to _protect_ your Taicho?' She continued in that icy voice, stressing on protect.

'Look at him!' she said hitting his head once again.

'Taicho, is that you?' Renji asked earning another hit on his head from Rukia.

'No, it's someone who looks exactly like him and who's shivering in fear! 'Ichigo said.

Rukia glared at him. Ichigo decided to keep his mouth shut from now on.

'What happened?'

Ichigo, after looking at Rukia, started telling the story from the beginning.

'And remember don't tell anyone about this.' Rukia added. 'The Taichos and Fukutaichos have to know but other than that, no one, I repeat, no one must know.'

'No one must know what?' A voice came from behind them.

'Kusajishi Fukutaicho? When did you reach here?' Rukia asked.

'Shut it, Shorty, and tell me what's the big secret.'

'Hi there, little girl! Do you want some candy?' A voice asked.

That was the first time anyone saw Yachiru dumb folded.

'B-Byakushi!'

'Byakushi' smiled and then frowned.'Hey, I thought you said my name was Byakuya!' He said to Rukia.

'BYAKUSHI!'

A missile of joy propelled at him. 'YAAY! Byakushi finally opened his eyes and saw how much he loves me! I love you too!' Yachiru said while clinging to his back, giggling madly.

Ichigo inwardly swore never to offer someone candy.

_What if they thought it was a love confession? I'm never offering Inoue candy again._ He shuddered involuntarily. _What if_...…. He looked at Rukia.

Rukia, on the other hand was thinking thoughts light years from a love confession.

_What if he stays like this forever? Her brother, grinning and patting her on her back, congratulating her after a job well done….She could get used to that... But it was as if something was missing...I swear I'll get your memories back, Nii-sama…Even if it takes years or decades or even centuries….I'll get back your happy memories with Nee-san…I SWEAR!_

* * *

**Reviews are for the writer's soul as food is to the body! So Review! **

**Next chapter: A Helping Hand …or Hands?**

**Our favorite duo (At least mine, from Bleach!) and many others appear!**

**Hint: They're from the 11****th**** division!**


	4. A Helping Hand …or Hands?

**Sorry, guys! All my previous chapters have been pretty small! As an apology, here's an extraa long Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, except for my Bleach Volume 1! Oh Yeah!**

Chapter 4

A Helping Hand …or Hands?

_Last chapter: What if he stays like this forever? Her brother, grinning and patting her on her back, congratulating her after a job well done….She could get used to that... But it was as if something was missing...I swear I'll get your memories back, Nii-sama…Even if it takes years or decades or even centuries….I'll get back your happy memories with Nee-san…I SWEAR! _

* * *

'Ukitake Taicho! Did you hear the news?'Kiyone shouted.

'Kuchiki Fukutaicho apparently lost her mind!' Sentaro screamed.

'Idiot!'Kiyone shouted. 'It's Kuchiki Taicho! And he lost his memories, not his mind!'

'Really? How did this happen?'

'I don't know, Taicho, but don't tell Kuchiki Fukutaicho yet! We were not supposed to know!''

'Know what?'Rukia asked after bowing to her Taicho.

'Um…that Kyoraku Taicho likes Ise Fukutaicho! We need to get going! Bye!'Kiyone said. After pulling Sentaro with her, she ran out of the door.

'That's odd. Everyone knows that!' Rukia said frowning.

'So, what's new in the Kuchiki mansion?' Ukitake asked.

'Well', Rukia sighed. 'Taicho, could you do a favor for me?"

'Sure, ask anything!'

Rukia told him everything that had happened that day.

'I was wondering whether you could tell the other captains what happened.'

'Of course.'Ukitake replied brightly. 'Oh and that reminds me! Shunsui invited me over to the 8th division. I'm going to be late!'

'Phew! That's settled then!' Rukia flopped on to her desk.

_I wonder where Ichigo went._

'Yo, Rukia!'

An orange head and a red head entered the 13th division.

_That's where he was._

Renji, who was looking happy for some reason, came to her desk.

'Rukia, I just got the greatest idea to get Kuchiki Taicho's memories back. We can form an association dedicated solely to this mission! As the humans say, we can achieve any goals if we're united!'

Ichigo gave him a strange look. 'Where did you hear that from?'

'I don't remember. I do remember going into a bar and hearing that.'

'Dude, that was so…gay! Did you go into a gay bar?'Ichigo asked.

'N-no! It was a normal bar!' Renji said. Ichigo could see that he had gone red.

'Yeah, that's as good as a confession!'

'I'm sorry, Renji, but that plan would never work. 'Rukia cut in before Renji could reply.

'Aha! I knew you would say that so I took the liberty of-wait a minute! Follow me.'

'W-what?' Rukia spluttered before Renji dragged her along.

Renji pulled her along till they came to a room that was usually used as a storage room for the cleaning crews. However now it was empty of all the brooms and mops that usually cluttered the room. Instead Rukia could see that there were many chairs arranged and several people were sitting in the chairs.

'Idiot! I thought I told you not to tell anyone!' Rukia hissed.

'But they're here to help you!'Renji replied.

'I'll let it pass this time.' Rukia said.

_Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san, the usual people..._Ichigo thought.

_Hanataro..?Holy crap! Is that Unohana? And Zaraki too...without Yachiru!_

Renji entered and after pushing Rukia into a chair, cleared his throat.

Ichigo, entering dramatically, sat down next to Rukia.

Renji glared at him. He once cleared his throat and started speaking.

'Today we have gathered here to help bring back Kuchiki Taicho's memories. Alright! First things first! Yes, Ichigo?'

'Why is Hanataro here? It's not like he'll be of good use except for sacrificing him to the devil!'Ichigo said with an evil glint in his eyes. Hanataro edged fearfully towards his captain. She in turn glared at Ichigo. Ichigo promptly shut his mouth and looked at Renji.

'Well, what if we get injured by Senbonzakura or by a certain someone's Sode no Shirayuki?'

'Hey, that was real subtle. As if someone else has Sode no Shirayuki!'Rukia snorted.

'Then what about you Taicho? Why are you here?'Hanataro asked curiously to Unohana.

'There was nothing else to do. Isane had already finished the paperwork. I didn't want to drink any more tea so I came here. Granted, this little fiasco is very entertaining.'

'Stop this chitchat and let's get down to business!' a loud voice boomed out of the back.

'Taicho? I didn't know you were here! What are you doing here?' Yumichika asked.

'Yachiru has been spending more time with _him_ rather than with me. I was on my way to challenge him to a duel, but without Yachiru to guide me, I got lost and I decided to wait here.' Zaraki said.

'Well, I don't see any reason to bring back his memories. He looks happy and he's finally smiling!' Rangiku said.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Renji shushing her.

'Shush! Listen!'

Giggles could be heard from outside the door. Zaraki growled softly.

'Byakushi, you're so much more fun now! Let's play pranks on everyone. Who shall we prank? Hmm…I know! Everyone! Let's put pink hair dye in Whitey Taicho's shampoo! Not the big one! He laughs at all my pranks! He's no fun! We can also scare Droopy Fukutaicho! He's so depressed and gloomy that he'll probably die at the first Boo!'

'Hahaha! I like how you think, Yachiru!' A new voice was heard. 'We can also draw on Baldy's head!'

Ikkaku unconsciously touched his head.

'Nah! Been there, done that! I know! We can stick hair on his head with washable glue! And when he wakes up, he'll think that his hair came back. He'll go jumping to show his friends, and after he has shown them, we'll drop a bucket of water on his head and all the hair will fall down! I can't wait!'

'Wait, Yachiru! What's this door?'

'Oh, it is a storage room. Oh, Byakushi! You're a genius! We can hide in here and scare Droopy Fukutaicho! Yaay! '

Everyone sitting in the room stiffened.

_Oh, please be locked, please be locked…_Rukia prayed.

'Byakushi, it's locked!'

_Oh, yes! It's locked! _Rukia rejoiced.

'Don't cry! 'Byakuya said. Ichigo inwardly scoffed._ As if that she-devil will ever cry!'_I'll find a battering ram!'

_ '_Wait! I've got a better idea! Let's go to the 13th division. There's always left-over candy there!'

They heard the sound of a pair of feet running towards the 13th division.

'Hmm… Hitsugaya Taicho will look cute in pink hair.' Rangiku said.

'Rangiku! This is not time for jokes.' Renji said with a serious look on his face. 'You heard how dangerous the situation has become! He's teaming up with that she-devil…I mean that sweet angel of innocence.' Renji corrected himself when he caught sight of Zaraki's face.

'Right, we'll continue this tomorrow evening!' Rangiku said.

'Are you crazy?'Renji asked, his voice a few decibels higher.

'Hey, it's getting late and besides Hisagi offered to buy me drinks.'

'Yeah, Renji! Let's continue this later!' Rukia said.

'Alright, then! But you better be on time tomorrow. Especially you Rangiku!' Renji yelled after her.

'Yeah, Yeah! Bye!' Rangiku said and flash-stepped away.

* * *

**Reviews are for the writer's soul as food is to the body! So Review! **

**The nicknames I used are of my own making. For those who haven't figured this it, Droopy fukutaicho is Izuru Kira. **

**Next Chapter: What he loves the most! (Let the schemes begin!)**


	5. What he loves the most!

**Chapter five, minna! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, except for my Bleach Volume 1! Oh Yeah!**

Chapter 5

What he loves the most!

_Last Chapter: 'Rangiku! This is not time for jokes.' Renji said with a serious look on his face. 'You heard how dangerous the situation has become! He's teaming up with that she-devil…I mean sweet angel of innocence.' Renji corrected himself when he caught sight of Zaraki's face._

_'Right, we'll continue this tomorrow evening!' Rangiku said._

_'Are you crazy?'Renji asked, his voice a few decibels higher._

_'Hey, it's getting late and besides Hisagi offered to buy me drinks.'_

_'Yeah, Renji! Let's continue this later!' Rukia said._

_'Alright, then! But you better be on time tomorrow, Rangiku!' Renji yelled after her._

_'Yeah, Yeah! Bye!' Rangiku said and flash-stepped away._

* * *

_They're late._ Renji thought angrily.

Suddenly they could hear footsteps.

'Don't worry, we can sneak in. They probably won't even notice. I'm sure even Rangiku-san wouldn't have arrived yet.' A male voice was saying.

'I can't believe I overslept!' A woman's voice now.

'Hey in my defense, the pillows of your bed are softer than mine, back home.'

'Quiet, fool!' The sound of a petite hand hitting a certain orange head was heard. 'Someone might hear!'

'Hey, it was your fault! You're the one who wanted to fight before going to bed and it was your fault that you didn't show me the guest bedroom earlier. You know I get confused in your huge mansion. And even if you drag me to the ends of hell, I won't _ever_ sleep in Byakuya's room. So the only room I could sleep in was your room.' He said stressing on the ever.

'Shut up and let's sneak in.' Rukia's indignant voice was heard.

'_Au contraire_, my friends, I reached half an hour earlier than you guys.' Rangiku said proudly while opening the door for them.

'You're _late.' _Renji said angrily.

'Yeah, I'm sorry but-'

'No need to explain! We heard everything!' Rangiku interrupted Rukia.

Rukia licked her lips which had gone dry. 'Everything?'

'Everything.' Rangiku said with a dirty smile.

'Hey! For your information, nothing happened.' Ichigo said.

'If you say so!' Rangiku continued with that infuriating smile.

'Settle down, Settle down!' Renji said. 'Alright, we have to think of ideas to bring Kuchiki Taicho's memory back! Start thinking everybody!'

'I got one!' Hanataro said happily. 'Well, there must be something or someone whom Kuchiki Taicho loves the most in this world! Perhaps if we show it to him, he might get his memories back!'

'Hey, that's actually a good idea!'Rangiku said.

'Don't be so surprised, Matsumoto Fukutaicho! Hanataro shows perseverance and determination! That's why he is the 7th seat!' Unohana said.

'If you say so, Taicho!'She replied.

'Get back to thinking what he loves the most! Now!' Renji ordered.

'You know, Abarai, I'm getting really mad at being bossed around like this!'Zaraki said for the first time that meeting.

'Hehehe! Sorry Taicho!' He smiled sheepishly.

'Is it his wife, Hisana?'Hanataro asked.

'Or maybe his koi! He got really mad that day Yachiru killed his fishes by accident!'Zaraki said.

'His zanpakto? After all, it's really beautiful!' Yumichika said.

'Nah! I think it must be his mansion!' Ikkaku said.

'HEY! I find it really insulting that no one thinks that I'm the thing he loves the most! After all, I'm his sister!' After saying this, Rukia stormed out.

'Jeez! That was really rude of you guys!' After saying so, Ichigo ran after her.

'Rukia! Rukia! Damn it! Where are you?' Ichigo called after her.

'I'm up here, fool!'

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia sitting on the roof of a building.

'Hey Rukia, don't listen to them! Even if he tried to kill you at the first, afterwards he saved you many times! Even though he doesn't show it, I'm sure he loves you very much!'

'I know, fool! But guess I wanted to hear it out loud. Come on; let's go back to the meeting!'

'Kuchiki-san, we all wanted to say we're sorry!' Hanataro said bowing.

That's okay!' she smiled at him.

'Well, I think our best bet will be on Hisana. I'm sure he loves you very much, Rukia, but you have to admit that Hisana is very dear to his heart!'

'I know that, Renji, but Hisana is not here now, is she?'

'She makes a good point.' Unohana said.

'I know!' Rangiku said. 'Kuchiki-san looks very much like Hisana, doesn't she?'

'Yeah, that's what Nii-sama told me.'

'Well, we can dress her up, so she looks like Hisana!'

'Oh no! I won't dress up like her and destroy his memories of her!'

'You won't be destroying his memories! He doesn't have any left. Besides, don't you want his memories to come back?' Renji asked.

And so_…_

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Rukia murmured.

She came out of the dressing room.

As she came out, all the guys' jaws dropped, except for Zaraki's. Hanataro fainted with a smidge of blood coming out of his nose.

'Wow, Rukia!'Ichigo said. 'You look beautiful and it's so… not you!'

'What's that supposed to mean?'Rukia said hitting his head.

'I meant that you don't usually wear stuff like this!'

'Oh! Well, then thank you!'Rukia said turning her face slightly away.

'Nice save, man!'Renji whispered to Ichigo.

'Tell me about it!'Ichigo whispered back.

'Alright, get in position! The subject is on the way!' Renji said.

Byakuya came running and rested against the tree Rukia was currently hiding behind.' Phew! I think I outran them.' He said softly.

On Rangiku's signal, Rukia came out from behind the tree.

'Hello, Byakuya-sama. It's me. I have returned.' She said softly to him.

Byakuya looked curiously at her.

'Hey, aren't you my sister? Your name was… Ririru, or Ririn, or Ru…Aha! Rukia! You're my sister Rukia! You're looking kinda pretty! Why are you wearing that? From what I've seen, you don't wear stuff like this!'

Rukia swore angrily in her mind._ Remember he's your brother. The person who adopted you. Your late sister's husband...Kinda pretty…? I'll show him kinda pretty!_

'What are you talking about, Byakuya-sama? I'm your wife!'

'Is this a prank? Is it in retaliation of all the pranks me and Yachiru have been doing? Hahaha, it didn't work! I know you're my sister!'

High up on the roofs, Renji and Ichigo were rolling on the ground laughing. 'Don't …tell… her… that…I… laughed…at…her!'Ichigo said between laughs. 'You... too!' Renji said.

Suddenly Yachiru popped up behind Byakuya. She narrowed her eyes at Rukia.

'What are you doing, shorty, in that dress?'

'Shorty?' Rukia said looking around. 'Who's shorty?'

'You are, silly!'Yachiru said while looking curiously at her. 'You know, I think you have finally lost it!'

Byakuya said something softly to her. Yachiru's eyes narrowed even more. 'Byakushi, could you run and get me some candy? I feel hungry!'Yachiru smiled sweetly at him.

'Okay!' Byakuya said and he ran off.

'I know what you are doing, shorty. You are trying to make Byakushi's memories come back! Well I won't let you.' Yachiru said once Byakuya ran off.

'Well, Ichigo there', Rukia said, pointing at the rooftop where she could see Ichigo and Renji rolling around laughing,' told me that Nii-sama would play with you after his memories come back. So, if he doesn't play with you, you can tell Zaraki-Taicho to beat Ichigo up, okay?'

Yachiru scrutinized her. 'Okay!' she said jumping away.

Ichigo and Renji flash stepped towards her after Yachiru disappeared. 'Hey, now I'm going to get beaten up!'Ichigo scowled at her.

'That's for laughing at me!'Rukia replied.

'What about him?'Ichigo said, pointing at Renji who was now laughing at Ichigo's plight. Rukia punched him, effectively shutting him up.

'Don't worry. I'll give his punishment later.' Renji gulped.

'Well, that plan flopped flatter than a pancake.' Ichigo said. Everyone looked blankly at him.

'Well, it's a-never mind.' Ichigo said hopelessly.

'Well, I got to take Ichigo home. He must be hungry taking about pancakes so randomly.' Rukia said.

'Want some candy?' He asked Rukia. Rukia looked curiously at him and rolled her eyes.

_Damn._ Ichigo thought._ It didn't work._

'Let's gather again after two days. During those two days, everyone think of ideas to help bring Kuchiki-Taicho's memories back.' Renji said.

* * *

**Reviews are for the writer's soul as food is to the body! So Review! **

**Next Chapter: Hanataro's Wonder Pill!**

**P.S. Did anyone understand the candy reference?**


	6. Hanataro's Wonder Pill!

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay! My exams are going on and they're out of 90 marks! I'm kind of busy right now so the next chapter will only come out in the next month or sometimes earlier!(Only sometimes!) Personally I had a lot of fun writing this! Hope you have fun reading it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hanataro's Wonder Pill!

_Last Chapter:_ _'Let's gather again after two days. During those two days, everyone think of ideas to help bring Kuchiki-Taicho's memories back.' Renji said._

* * *

Ichigo was bored. He was waiting for Rukia in the 13th division when Renji suddenly burst in and grabbed Ichigo's robe. Ichigo could see he was holding Rukia in his other hand.

'Hurry up!' Renji barked.

'What's the matter?'And put me down, idiot!'Rukia yelled.

They reached the storage closet where they had the meeting a day ago.

'What the? It's not two days yet!' Ichigo said.

'Yeah, I know that! You think I'm an idiot?' Renji shot back.

'Yes.' Ichigo and Rukia said together.

'I know two days have not passed but Hanataro has got an idea!'Renji continued, ignoring them.

'Really? And is this idea, I don't know, worthwhile?'Ichigo asked.

'I don't know. I haven't heard it yet.' Renji replied.

He entered the room and cleared his throat. Rukia and Ichigo sat down quickly.

'One of our members, Hanataro has got an idea. Hanataro, please explain.'

'Hanataro? Who's that? Can we call him Hana? It's more beautiful.' Yumichika said.

'Hana-who?'Ikkaku asked.

'Come on now, I heal you all the time after you fight.' Hanataro replied.

'Oh, it's that guy.' Ikkaku said.

Renji growled softly.

Hanataro started talking.

'I was going through the medical archives when I saw some papers sticking out of a book. I took it and read it. It was handwritten. I thought the handwriting looked kind of familiar. And then, I saw some of the older members of the 4th division laughing nearby. I greeted them and asked them what they were laughing at. They told me it was a joke one of them said. I wanted to hear what the joke was but sadly they went before-'

'Just tell us what your idea is!'Rukia yelled.

'Sorry, Kuchiki-san. I know how important this is to-'

Renji growled again.

'I came across this pill which returns a person to their previous state.'

'Does it work?' Ichigo asked.

'I don't know. We can ask Unohana-Taicho. Where is she?' Rukia asked looking around.

'Taicho is in our division's headquarters right now. She sent her apologies for not being here.' Hanataro said.

'Heck, let's not waste any time. Let's give it to him right now.' Ichigo said.

'We can't just give it to him. We need to secretly give it to him, without him knowing.' Rukia said.

'Right now he's got the mind of a baby! Hell, he's playing with Yachiru! So I don't think that's going to be a problem.' Ichigo said.

'Alright. But who will give it to him?' Ichigo asked. Everyone looked at him.

'Why are you all looking at me?'

And so…

'Byakuya! Wait up!'Ichigo ran after Byakuya, cursing under his breath.

'Hey, Byakuya! I brought this candy from the Living World. Do you want to have some?'Ichigo asked, holding the pill out in his hand. If it was a normal day and he offered _Byakuya_ candy, he was sure he would have been sliced by Senbonzakura. But it certainly was _not_ a normal day. Ichigo was waiting for his answer when he felt the pill being snatched away from his hand. Ichigo gasped as Yachiru grabbed the pill and put it in her mouth. Fortunately, Ichigo had an extra pill. He offered it to Byakuya. Byakuya after seeing that nothing happened to Yachiru after eating it put it in his mouth.

Suddenly, Byakuya's face changed dramatically. Behind him, Yachiru's face also changed.

_Oh no._ Ichigo panicked._ Hanataro told that nothing would happen if a normal person ate it. Then why is Yachiru's face changing too? What if she changes to some monster? …. Well, then I guess it doesn't make any difference._

Suddenly Yachiru laughed. A loud laugh that echoed throughout Seireitei.

_It's happening_. Ichigo thought.

Then Byakuya screamed.

'YAHOO! ILOVETHISCANDY! DOYOUHAVEANYMORE?' Byakuya asked, no, screamed, in one breath at Ichigo.

'N-no! Gotta go! Bye!' He said, running away.

'YACHIRU! LET'S RUN TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD AND BACK AGAIN!'

'YEAH! LET'S DO THAT! AND STEAL TONNES OF CANDY! LET'S GO! GIDDY UP, BYAKUSHI!'

Yachiru got on Byakuya's back and they left leaving dust clouds behind them.

Ichigo flash-stepped to where Rukia and the others were. All of them, with the exception of Zaraki were staring open mouthed at what happened.

Then, as in slow motion, all of them turned to look at Hanataro who was crouched on the floor.

'Oh dear.' He whispered.

'What was in that pill?' Rukia asked in her ice-cold voice.

'Um… 'He gulped. 'I don't know. As I told you before, I saw it in the records and I-'

He stopped abruptly. Rukia had heard it too. Ichigo, however, was confused.

'Why did you-'

'Shush!' Rukia hissed at Ichigo.

There was it again. A snicker. Around the corner.

_Oh, that person is so dead._ Ichigo thought after looking at Rukia's face.

All of them walked to the corner and they saw two older members of the 4th division laughing. However, they didn't see Rukia and everyone. Rukia's face right now looked funny, when her wrath wasn't pointed at him, Ichigo thought.

'Hohoho! Did you see their faces? Kurosaki's face was an added bonus!'

'I know! Kuchiki Taicho's screaming was even better! This was a great idea, Yuji! Stealing the Super Energy Reviving Pill and writing that fake record was brilliant!'

'Yeah!' The person called Yuji said wiping a few tears.

'Oh crap!' He said finally noticing Rukia. She had her hand on her zanpakuto.

'Dance, Shirayuki!'

'Do you think that just because my Nii-sama lost his memories, you can play pranks on him? His fukutaicho may be irresponsible and idiotic, but I am not!'

'Hey!' Renji interrupted.

'A Kuchiki! You dare play a prank on a Kuchiki? '

'Technically, they played a trick on Hanataro!' Ichigo said.

Rukia glared at him.

They took this moment to start running. Rukia turned and saw them.

'Hey, stop running! I didn't finish!' She said running after them.

'Should we save them?' Ichigo asked Renji.

'And risk Rukia's wrath? Are you crazy?' He replied.

'Yeah, you're right.'

'Well, that idea failed too.' Rangiku sighed.

'Kuchiki Taicho and Kusajishi Fukutaicho must be destroying Rukongai right now. Should we stop them or at least report them?' Renji asked.

'Nah! Last time when Yachiru ate lots of candy and destroyed western Rukongai, nobody said anything.' Zaraki said.

Far away they could hear two people screaming and a female voice laughing evilly. _Poor guys,_ Ichigo thought.

'Since-'

Renji was interrupted by a voice, sounding suspiciously like Yuji's, screaming 'Murder! Murder!'

Ichigo winced.

'I'm going to save those guys and Rukia before she kills them and gets arrested.' Ichigo said and flash stepped towards her.

'Alright then. Looks like we are out of ideas. The next meeting will be scheduled when someone gets an idea.' Renji said.

* * *

**Reviews are for the writer's soul as food is to the body! So Review! **

**P.S. I made up the 'Super Energy Reviving Pill' and Yuji!**


	7. Why are you blushing?

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! I'm juggling school, manga and studies so updates will be irregular!**

Chapter 7

Why are you blushing?

_Last Chapter: _'_Alright then. Looks like we are out of ideas. The next meeting will be scheduled when someone gets an idea.' Renji said._

* * *

'Byakushi!' A small pink haired girl yelled to a black haired man.

'Yachiru!' He replied waving at her.

'Taicho! Come back, please!' A red haired man yelled running towards Byakuya.

Yachiru frowned. _He's getting too close to my Byakushi! But I have a plan! _She smiled wickedly.

'But I don't wanna! Let me go, you red haired maniac!' Byakuya yelled and started running towards Yachiru.

'Damn! He got away again!' Renji thought.

Meanwhile, Byakuya and Yachiru were hiding in an abandoned house in Rukongai.

'I don't know why he always chases me! I never did anything to him, right?' He asked Yachiru.

'It's not your fault, Byakushi! I heard Maki-Maki say that the Red Pineapple likes you!'

'What? Likes me? As in like-like or normal friend like? '

'Like-like, Byakushi!'

'What? You're lying, Yachiru. I thought we were a team, always playing pranks on other people. I never thought that you will turn on me.'

After saying this, Byakuya left in a huff. Yachiru just stood there in shock. And then she started crying and ran to the Eleventh division headquarters where Zaraki was taking his daily nap.

'Ken-chan! Wah!'

_Who dares to call me Ken-chan? Only one person can call me that and she's playing with that guy! _Zaraki thought angrily. He got up, determined to give the person who dared to disturb his sleep a beating. But when he saw her face,all he wanted to do was to comfort her.

'What is it, Yachiru?' He asked, after seeing her teary face. What did he do?' _Or didn't do?_ He added in his mind.

Yachiru told him everything.

'Oh, is that so? I'll show him!' He thundered angrily.

Meanwhile…

Byakuya's stomach grumbled.

'Hmm...I'll go to the mansion and get something to eat. And then I'll wait for Yachiru to apologize.'

At the Kuchiki Mansion…

'I'm hungry, Rukia. Let's eat something.' Renji whined.

'No. we will continue to search for a method to cure Nii-sama's ailment.' She said.

'Come on, Rukia. It's getting late. You have to eat something.' _Or let us eat something. _Ichigo added in his mind.

'No, I wi-'

She was cut off by a loud rumbling from her stomach.

'FINE! We'll eat now.'

They hurried to the kitchen to tell the chefs to prepare something.

'Your dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Rukia-sama.'

'Eh? But I didn't tell you to make it before!'

'Ah! Kuchiki-sama told us to make dinner for him. He told us to make lots as he was feeling hungry. So I decided to make dinner for you and your guests too, Rukia-sama.' The head chef bowed.

'Is that so? Then we will be waiting in the dining room.' Rukia said.

_Does this mean that he's back?_ She thought.

She entered the dining room with Ichigo and Renji following her.

'Nii-sama!'

Byakuya looked confused for a minute.

'Oh, good evening Rukia, is it?'

Rukia's face fell.

'Good evening, Nii-sama.'

'You haven't properly met Ichigo and Renji, have you? Well, this orange haired person is Ichigo and the red haired person is Renji. Renji is your Fukutaicho, Nii-sama.'

'Oh, so that is why you ran after me, right, red haired pineapple?'

Renji's eye twitched._ He has been talking to Yachiru._

'Yes, Taicho. I apologize if I scared you.'

'Don't apologize. I'm glad it wasn't what I thought.'

_What did you think?_ Renji thought. He was going to ask Byakuya about it, but then…

'Dinner is served.'

Many maids began to bring in hot steaming food. Renji's eyes followed each dish. And then without much waiting, he dug into his food.

Renji finished his dinner first. Shortly, after that Byakuya finished.

'I'll be going now, Rukia. I need to check on the new recruits.' Renji said and got up.

'Well, then I'll be leaving too. Good night.' Byakuya bowed politely and stood up and walked to the door.

_Oh, no. I didn't say goodnight to Rukia. _Renji thought. He turned to say goodnight. Little did he know that Byakuya was right behind him.

'Oi, Rukia-'

Renji turned to speak. But he tripped over his feet and landed right…on…top…of… Byakuya!

Renji's usually empty mind was thinking many thoughts. Most of them were in the gist of '_I'm on top of him. Taicho is going to kill me. He's got perfect skin. And his hair looks so soft. No, what am I thinking? _And also '_I'm on top of him! Rukia is going to kill me.'_

Rukia was having entirely different thoughts._ 'What is that Renji doing? Taking advantage of my poor Nii-sama in his vulnerable stage? I'll kill him. And besides why isn't he getting up? Ichigo, do something!'_

Ichigo was also having different thoughts. From his more private ones like 'Were they doing it in secret? I knew it. The minute I saw Renji, I knew he wasn't straight.' To his less private thoughts which he said out loud.

'I never thought Renji would be on top.'

Only after Ichigo said these words, did Renji really look at the situation he was in. His face slowly reddened from the roots of his red hair.

Byakuya, who was still under him, asked him. 'Why are you blushing?'

Renji shot up like a rocket and ran out of the room, yelling, 'Nothing! Nothing's happening!'

Then suddenly it hit Byakuya. In his mind's eye, he saw Yachiru telling him, 'I told you so!'

Byakuya ran out of the room, blushing as well.

Ichigo shrugged and continued eating. And then he looked at Rukia, who hadn't touched her food.

'What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?'

'I lost my appetite.' After saying so, she walked out of the room like a zombie and went to her bedroom.

'Ichigo-sama? Would you like some more rice?' A maid asked.

'Yes, please!'

Meanwhile, outside the Kuchiki mansion…

'Yachiru! You were right! Please forgive me, wherever you are!' Byakuya was running around looking for Yachiru.

'Byakushi!' Yachiru called from her seat atop Kenpachi's back.

'Yachiru! I'm sorry! I will never doubt you again!' Byakuya said bursting into tears.

Yachiru started crying too.

'I forgive you, Byakushi! Nothing will ever tear us apart!' After saying so, she jumped from Kenpachi's back and leapt on Byakuya's back and they left, leaving Kenpachi alone.

_What about me_? Kenpachi thought sadly.

* * *

**No one reviewed my last chapter! Please review so that I can know whether you hate it or whether you like it or whether it makes you wanna tear your eyes out or whether you love it. So please review!**


	8. Rangiku's Master Plan

**A/N: It's been so long since I last updated. I'm really sorry! And to make it up to you guys, I have already started writing the next chapter, which will also be the last. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Rangiku's Master Plan

_Oh no! I'm late!_ Kiyone thought as she ran towards the Kuchiki mansion.

'I'm here!' She screamed as she threw open the doors.

'What was so urgent that you called a Shinigami Women's Association meeting? And why should it be kept from Kuchiki-Fukutaicho?' She said huffing.

'Ah, Kiyone! You're here! Today I'm presiding the meeting!' Rangiku said, smiling brightly.

'Eh? Where's Kusajishi-Fukutaicho and Ise-Fukutaicho?'

'Ah, you needn't worry about her. I gave her lots of candy and told her to play with Hitsugaya-Taicho! As for Nanao, I think she's with Kyoraku-Taicho.'

'What about Kuchiki-Fukutaicho? She's bound to know after some time!'

'No, she won't. I made Ichigo take her out on a date!'

'Huh? How did that happen?'

_A few hours earlier…_

_'Hey, Ichigo! Over here!' Rangiku waved at Ichigo, beckoning him to her._

_'What is it, Rangiku-san?'_

_'Could you do a favor for me?"_

_Ichigo looked suspiciously at her. 'Depends on the favor.'_

_'Just read this out. It's completely harmless. Read it out when Kuchiki-san comes out.' Rangiku said handing him piece of folded paper, after which she hurried off._

_Suddenly a door opened out of which Rukia came out. _

_ Ichigo opened the paper and started reading._

_'Rukia! Will you go on a date with me?' _

_Rukia dropped her papers and gaped at him. Ichigo blushed. Rukia, in turn, started blushing. Suddenly, she shook her head and reverted back to her 'Kuchiki' face. She said 'yes' and hurried off, leaving her papers on the ground._

_Suddenly, Ichigo heard a giggle. _

_'Rangiku-san!'_

_'Ha-ha! That was so funny! Your face and her face!' She said laughing._

_'But I thought it was a joke!'_

_'I dare you to go and tell her that it was a joke. I doubt you'll return without any physical damage.' Ichigo gulped. 'Anyway, you wanted to ask her out, right? So, I just made things easier for you!' She said walking away._

That's how Ichigo found himself waiting for Rukia. Suddenly, Rukia appeared.

'I'm done. We can go now. Where are we exactly going?' She asked.

' We're going to, um,' Ichigo paused thinking of a place.

'To?' Rukia pressed.

'Um, to my house!' Ichigo said triumphantly.

'Really? For a date? I am a Kuchiki, you know. I always demand a wonderful date.'

'Hey, what are you implying? Are you saying-wait a minute! _Always?_ How many dates have you gone on?'

'Silly boy. I'm over a hundred years old. Did you think that this is my first date? I _know _it's your first date, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing like a new bride.'

'What? I'm not blushing like a bride. Besides, don't change the subject! How many dates have you been on?'

The volume of their bickering decreased as they walked to the senkaimon away from two figures shrouded in black standing on the rooftops.

The first person said emotionlessly, 'Targets moving to the senkaimon. Have to report to the president.'

* * *

At the Kuchiki mansion…

'Yes, we saw Kuchiki-Fukutaicho and Kurosaki-san walking to the senkaimon.'

'That's great, Isane and Nemu. Now those two are on their way, let's continue with our mission.' Rangiku said.

'What mission is that, Rangiku-san?' Kiyone asked.

'That's right. We never told you the mission, did we? We are going to take SEXY pictures of Kuchiki-Taicho!'

'EHH?' Kiyone exclaimed.

'Yes. Kuchiki-Taicho has a forbidden appeal to all shinigami women. As you both know,' she said looking at Nemu and Isane, 'it is very difficult to take pictures of him, let alone, sexy pictures. So, we can take advantage of his situation. And the calendars we are going to release with his pictures will be an instant hit with both women and men shinigami, because they will contain never seen before pictures and poses of Byakuya Kuchiki! And thus, we will get more money than that puny Shinigami Women's Association.' She finished laughing evilly.

'Any questions?' She asked.

Kiyone raised her hand.

'Yes, Kiyone?'

'So, what are we going to do once Kuchiki-Fukutaicho comes to know of this?'

Rangiku thought for a minute.

'If that Ichigo does everything right on their date, she'll be too deeply in love to notice anything else.'

'If she's not?'

'Don't think of such depressing things, Kiyone.' Rangiku said slapping her on her back.

'Alright lets commence Operation Sexy -Byakuya-Kuchiki-Pictures! Or for short, SBKP!'

'Move out, troops!'

_Troops? She's officially crazy._ Kiyone thought.

'Wait! You didn't tell us what to do!' Kiyone yelled.

'We're back, Matsumoto-Fukutaicho!' Isane yelled cheerfully from the door.

'Huh? So Fast? Impressive, Isane and Nemu!'

Kiyone stared at them. They were carrying an unconscious Byakuya Kuchiki.

'H-How did you defeat Kuchiki-Taicho?'

'He's not Kuchiki-Taicho anymore, you know. He lost his memories, including his memories of how to fight. It was an easy job for two Fukutaichos.'

'Where do we put him?' Isane asked.

'Just put him on his bed.'

A few minutes after they laid him on the bed, he woke up.

'Where am I? What is happening?' He asked confused.

'You are being taken as a hostage.' Rangiku said.

Behind her, Kiyone sweat dropped.

'Hostage? I 'm sure that Yachiru will save me!'

'Yachiru? She's captured too.'

'Oh no! I have to save her! Unhand me, you rogues!'

_Rogues? Seriously? _Kiyone thought.

Rangiku laughed evilly. 'Well, to save her, you have to do something for us.'

'I'll do anything to save Yachiru. Tell me what to do.'

'Just get on that bed and do what I say. Oh, don't forget the rose petals.' She said throwing some rose petals on the bed.

* * *

'Yeah! Just like that, Kuchiki Taicho! Show us your fabulous abs!' Rangiku said, clicking photo after photo.

Just then, the door slammed open.

'Rukia!' A red haired man shouted. 'Wher-'

He stopped abruptly, looking at Rangiku.

'What are-' He started speaking and stopped again, catching sight of Byakuya sitting on the bed, topless and surrounded by rose petals.

Rangiku watched with amusement as she saw Renji's face became as red as his hair. He swiftly turned and ran away.

'Matsumoto-Fukutaicho! We have to finish our photo shoot fast! Abarai-fukutaicho might inform Kuchiki-Fukutaicho!'

'Yes, let's hurry up!'

'Where did that guy run off to?' Byakuya asked.

'He is going to release Yachiru. So, let's finish off with some more poses!'

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Soul Society..._

Yachiru burped loudly from the roof of a building, where she was lying. Next to her lay lots of opened candy wrappers. She patted her swollen stomach and smiled contently.

_What a great afternoon! I couldn't get Whitey-Taicho to play with me but I got all these candy to eat! Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something. I wonder what Byakushi is doing._

She suddenly sat up.

'BYAKUSHI!'

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review!**


End file.
